Mechanical door locking mechanisms which utilize a conventional key to unlock a pedestrian door have been well known for many years. These mechanisms require a person to manually insert the key into the lock and turn the key to displace a bolt which, until displaced, prevents the door from being opened. This operation requires that the person locate the key, select the proper key for the particular lock, and unlock the door. The unlocking process requires one or both hands, requiring the person to set aside some or all of the items they may have been carrying. After the door is unlocked, the person must then turn the door knob to open the door. After opening the door, any items previously set aside must be retrieved. All of these activities take time to perform, causing the person seeking access to remain outside the door for an extended period of time. The additional time spent outside the door is especially disfavorable in high-crime areas or in adverse weather conditions such as rain, snow or extreme temperatures.
Remote control or "keyless" entry systems for pedestrian doors are also well known in the art. Some systems, instead of a conventional metal key, use hand-held electronic devices which transmit a signal to a receiver adjacent the door which decodes the signal and, if found to be from an authorized source, unlocks the door.